Nights Laced In White Satin
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: Snow has laced all of Konoha, bringing many civilians together for the holidays. It was just nights like these, that brought everyone joy. And Sakura thought, 'This is perfect.'


It's a bit late, but here's my Christmas one-shot. Enjoy! Somehow, I think I'm better at making up titles than the actual story! –Sweat drops- any one need a title?

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything.

Title: Nights Laced In White Satin

Chapters: One

Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and snow has laced all of Konoha. The small diamonds of pure white continue to fall, as it sticks to the ground. Sakura's shift at the hospital is over, and she trudges, albeit quite happily, back to her apartment. While on the way, she stares pleasantly at the snow falling all around her, and all the smiles on the children. And this is when she thinks, 'This is perfect.'

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

XOXO

All over Konoha, the people were running around, making last minute stops at many places, hosting large Christmas Eve parties, or going out just for a bite to eat. But many were staring in wonder as all the snow fell down gently from the gray sky. It stuck to the roofs, to the ground, and the trees. It stuck to bushes, children's hair, and all of Konoha was happy.

Sakura yawned, and then stretched as she exited the hospital doors. She smiled pleasantly at Sasuke, and the two of them walked down the quiet path. Sasuke, in his ANBU get up, excluding the mask, had just returned from a mission. He came home, surprised to find snow everywhere. His partner, Naruto, seemed happy (or idiotic) enough to jump into a large pile of snow, and come out yelling, 'Cold! Cold!' and ran home to change.

As they exited onto the main road of Konoha, Sakura gazed at all the people who were staring at the snow, as the little crystals fell onto the ground. Children stuck their tongues out, in hoping to catch the snow. Instead, it fell on their heads, sticking into their hair, before melting slowly away. The hustle and bustle of everyday Christmas shopping seemed to have steered to a stop, as everyone stared into the sky, and they were silent. Sakura and Sasuke stared into the sky. Sasuke pulled out a small, velvet box and slipped it into Sakura's hand. She looked down, and curiously opened the box. She smiled and slipped on the ring.

And Sakura couldn't help but think, 'This is perfect.'

They all stood and listened to the snow falling. (1)

XOXO 

Shikamaru lazily sat on one of the Yamanaka's bar stools. It was a tradition that the two families's got together on Christmas Eve, just to exchange presents and to gossip. At least for the adults, Shikamaru and Ino just sat around doing nothing while the parents raved and laughed. Ino glanced at Shikamaru, and the two got up. They grabbed their coats, waved to their parents' goodbye, and walked out of the house.

Ino yawned.

"That was boring."

"Troublesome."

Not many words were exchanged after that.

The two wandered around Konoha's main street. They walked into some random shops, buying some last minute gifts.

Ino blinked. "Oh yeah! We have to go get something for our parents!" She had just thought of this now, since she wanted to go while her parents were busy.

"We already made it. We just have to pick it up."

"…" Ino blinked again. "Oh yeah! Alright, let's go."

Ino smiled merrily as they walked into a small store. They had picked a picture of their parents and Chouji's parents when they were still Genin, and had framed it in a luxurious, hand-made frame that had been hand-made. The shopkeeper smiled as he handed them the box. Ino and Shikamaru paid, plus a large tip after they gazed into the box. It was perfect.

They walked out of the store, the small bell ringing after them. It hadn't been wrapped yet, so they went to another store. In there, they bought a few trinkets for Sakura, knowing Sasuke was planning to propose to her. So they had those wrapped, along with their box, and walked out of the store.

They stared at the quiet street, and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Then, they looked up.

"Wow." Ino breathed.

The snow fell harder and faster, yet no breeze moved their hair. They spun in wild circles and ringlets, until they fell onto the ground, yet to be disturbed.

Shikamaru and Ino had been dating for a while now, but Ino was anticipating when the lazy ass boy would finally propose to her!

But at this time, she couldn't help but stare at the sky.

Shikamaru hugged Ino from behind, and she didn't notice the small box in her hand.

"Ino…"

"Hmm?" Ino questioned, eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

"Marry me?" He smiled, and opened his hand, with the small box.

Ino gasped at the box, and squealed. She turned and then latched herself onto Shikamaru.

She breathed, close to his ear, a single word. Shikamaru smiled.

And Sakura thought, 'This is perfect.'

XOXO

Tenten threw a flurry of kunai at Neji, but he dodged them all using his kaiten. She huffed and puffed, no energy left in her. She fell out of the tree, landing on all fours like a cat. She slid her back against the tree and groaned.

"Can we take a break?"

Neji nodded in compliance, and stood as he stared at the un-touched ground. The trees were so thick in this sparring area, no snow had been able to get through. He twisted his head toward Tenten, who was panting as quietly as she could against the tree. He stared at her, as Tenten valiantly ignored him.

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, before walking over to her.

She blinked.

He smirked.

She glared.

He glared.

She sighed loudly. 'That was pointless.' She thought.

He smirked at her, as she easily gave in.

He stood right next to Tenten's sitting form, slacked against the tree, face sweating.

"I'm glad it's cold out today." She sighed, her form was heated up from all the work she had just been doing.

Neji sat down next to her. The two stared into the treetops, from which above it was the gray sky dropping hordes of snowflakes that they could not see.

Tenten sighed dreamily, as she thought about the snow. She loved the snow, and it was a rare and un-common thing in the Fire country.

She pushed her head back against the tree, suddenly growing sleepy. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she fell against Neji.

He stared at her, before pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead. He too, then fell asleep.

And somewhere, someone thought, 'This is perfect.' (I wonder whom…?)

And Tenten smiled.

XOXO

Naruto sat in his home, out of his regular ANBU getup for a black shirt and some gray sweatpants. He curled up by the fireplace. Hinata came out of the kitchen holding two bowls.

She smiled timidly and handed him a bowl.

"Hinata-chan, your ramen is always the best!" He cried gleefully, taking the bowl and chopsticks from her. He ate happily, slurping his noodles with more Christmas cheer on Christmas day.

She smiled timidly at him, and ate her noodles quietly.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you wanna go out?" He questioned.

She blushed. They were just friends, and she had thought this statement had a whole new meaning.

He grinned. "Well? We could go outside and play in the snow!" He put his now empty bowl down, and grabbed Hinata's bowl to put it down.

Holding onto Hinata's hands, they ran outside only in sweatpants and their heavy coats.

Naruto grinned and threw a small snowball at her.

She laughed, before making a snowball and chucking it at Naruto.

By the time they were done, their hair and clothes were soaked with melted snow, and they trudged back into Naruto's apartment.

"That was fun, ne Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

It was the first time Hinata had let go of her shyness and full out had some fun.

'It felt good.' Hinata thought.

The two curled up by the fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket and surrounded by pillows.

Hinata gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips, before pulling away.

He smiled at her, and the two fell asleep by the warm fire.

And Sakura thought, 'This is perfect.'

And everyone else couldn't help but agree.

It was nights like this that were covered with white satin that brought everyone together. And you know what? It really was perfect.

XOXO

Hope you enjoyed, I know it was stupid repeating the perfect thing over and over again, but oh well.

(1)- Yeah, the listening to the snow falling? It's from a song called Still, Still, Still. Or otherwise known as The Snow Carol, and I heard the song on the radio and decided to put it in my story.

Review please!


End file.
